Crush
by akinosora01
Summary: Wasn't it just a crush?


Title: Crush

By: silentstar01

Category: Hana Yori Dango

Status: Complete

Chapters: 1

Author's Note:

A friend asked me to write a Soujirou/Yuuki one-shot based on David Archuleta's "Crush." ^.^ This is for you. This actually took fifteen minutes while I was on the subway (I had my laptop on and I wrote it).

This may be granted a sequel. If there is, please read and review, just like with this~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

_Crush_

She didn't know when she started to have feelings for him.

When she first met him, she had originally written him off as just another rich playboy who stubbornly refused to be "tied down," as the term went, by any woman. She thought that she had been correct whenever she saw a different woman on his arm each time she happened to see him by coincidence.

Her vision of him was utterly shattered when she first glimpsed the loneliness in his eyes. The shattered pieces of her view of him were crushed to fine powder when she heard about the pain of his first love, and the first pangs of jealousy sprouted within her.

But because she knew that it was fruitless to be jealous (she didn't care for the man, really), she pushed aside those feelings and endeavored to be his friend. Silly her, she should have known that her intentions to understand him, to become his friend, would backfire on her.

She fell in love with him. Hard. She didn't know when or how (she didn't even want to _think_ about it), but before she knew, she wanted him to heal the pain of his first love.

It was ironic, really. Her ex-boyfriend was a playboy, too, and now she was in love with another one. She wondered if there was something wrong with brain—there had to be, since she was attracted to the dangerous type. She had thought that she'd sworn off men, particularly playboys, yet she found herself taking tea classes, since his family was in the business.

She wanted to call it just a crush, since they were friends, and she wanted to treasure that friendship. But she had to wonder. If she confessed, what would he think?

***

He never thought that he would fall in love again, much less with a girl (a girl, really) who was definitely not part of his world of social status and wealth. Never after the fiasco with his first love, Sara, who had married a young man who was apprenticed under her father.

He never expected that she would so foolish as to find what Sara had been trying to tell him, much less go out of her way to help him. It was her attempts to help him that had him so baffled and, quite frankly, unsure on how to deal with her except to push her away, knowing that just like his father, he would only hurt her and drive her away.

Yes, he knew about her feelings for him. Perhaps he knew from the beginning that she would fall in love with him. It wasn't arrogance that drove him to think this, but he just knew it as fact.

Even though he didn't feel anything for her, only a loose, friendly feeling, he would unconsciously search for her with his eyes whenever he and the other F4 would meet Makino. He would always catch himself observing her with an intensity that threw him off guard, having never had such an interest in any person, much less a female, before.

Behind the deliberate mask he put on for the outside world to see, the beating of his heart became more pronounced whenever he saw her. Not liking what he felt, he mentally pushed the odd reactions aside, lightly teasing her to stave off any suspicion that he had any interest other than friendship.

Even when he went abroad to Europe, she still occupied his thoughts. So much so that he took a "break" from his playboy ways and actually concentrated on his studies (if Akira knew what he was thinking, he would have swallowed his arm whole from the shock).

She had changed him, far more than she knew (or would ever know, if he had his way). He didn't know why he was feeling this, nor did he really wish to know.

Even now, he wondered the "What if" question if they were to ever meet again.

***

Author's Note:

Yes, it's an abrupt ending. It's because in the drama, Soujirou and Yuuki's story is not really resolved (yet in the Korean version, it was strongly implied). I'm going to leave it as is, unless reviewers cry for something more.


End file.
